How my girl likes it
by Skovko
Summary: Losing his girl to a stupid fight, watching her move on to a new boyfriend, receiving a DVD in the mail with those two together. Something pissed Roman off and he called her, demanding her to come over, so she could see what her new boyfriend had filmed behind her back, and so he could let her know he was the only one who knew exactly what she liked.


Angry wasn't a big enough word to cover how he felt. He was furiated, pissed off beyond belief. A lot of things had gotten him to this point within minutes. A whole lot of things he was currently running through his mind while waiting for her to show up.

He had received a DVD in the mail with a mocking note attached to it.

 _"Did you ever make her scream this way?"_

Recognizing the hand writing right away, it belonged to the one man he hated more than anyone else, Tyler Breeze, he knew what he would find on the DVD before even playing it. It made him angry. He knew she would never have agreed to be filmed, he still remembered how he was almost forced to sleep on the couch that night he suggested they made a video like that together, so that could only mean Tyler had done it behind her back.

He pressed play and growled lowly as their naked bodies came into view. Sweaty, sticky bodies. Her on all four, Tyler behind her, grunting away like a fucking pig. And that was all he would ever be in Roman's head. A fucking pig. A fucking pig who was fucking what was supposed to be his woman and even having the nerve to film it and send it to him. But the video only made him angry. It wasn't what was pissing him off completely.

He had lost her two months earlier and although he would never admit it out loud, it was entirely his fault. He had gotten so caught up in his high status within the company, gotten so used to everyone around him giving him what he wanted that he forgot they were supposed to be equals. A stupid fight, he couldn't even recall any longer what it was about, nothing but a stupid fight where he should have backed down and agreed with her. She had been right, that much he did remember, but he had refused to give in. He had lost her because he was too damn stubborn and still that only fueled his anger as well. That wasn't what was pissing him off completely either.

What was pissing him off, the thing that made him want to smash the tv as he watched the DVD, was the way Tyler fucked her. It wasn't right. He didn't do it right. He didn't fuck her the way Roman knew she loved to be fucked and that pissed him off. If he couldn't be with her anymore, at least he wanted her to be happy somewhere else. But this, the thing that he saw, pissed him off. Clearly she was faking it, he couldn't understand how Tyler could even think these pathetic screams of hers were real, and watching her fake an orgasm pissed him off beyond belief. She never faked when she was with him. He would make damn sure she was worn out and satisfied every time he was done with her.

A knock on the door snapped him right out of his thoughts. The second he was done watching the DVD, he had called her, telling her to come over right away and that it was urgent. They hadn't spoken since they broke up two months earlier, all there was between them was forced looks and nods at work when they passed each other, but still she had agreed to come. A little smile crept on his face as he walked through the house to let her in.

"Alright, I'm here. What's so god damn important?" She asked grumpy as she walked right past him and into the house.  
"It's in the livingroom," he answered.

She made her way in there and dumped down on the couch. He bit his lip as he watched her, still so fucking beautiful and sexy, everything he had ever wanted in a woman, and he had lost her. He took a deep breath before walking over to sit next to her.

"I received a very interesting package today," he said.  
"So? What's that got to do with me?" She asked.  
"Everything. You'll see in a second," he said.

He reached for the remote and pressed play, watching her eyes grow wide as she saw herself on the screen.

"Looks like your boy has been keeping secrets from you," he said.  
"That bastard," she whispered.  
"He thought it would make me angry seeing you like this," he said and reached up to grab her neck. "But what really pisses me off about this whole thing is that you're clearly faking it."

A little mewl left her lips as she felt his hand around her neck. He smirked as he realized he could still get to her the way he used to.

"Here comes the grand finale," he said as her fake orgasm started playing.

She looked so ashamed and he tightened the grip around her neck, digging his fingers into her to bring her pain, and he could see she was struggling to keep herself from moaning.

"He doesn't know how you like it, does he? You haven't told him, have you? Oh no, you little naughty girl," he said as he forcefully pulled her closer. "Is it because you only wanna get down and dirty with me?"  
"Roman," she whispered.  
"No!" He yanked her head close and tightened his grip as much as he dared. "You know better than to call me that."  
"Yes sir," she whispered.

A grin appeared on his face as he heard those words. He still had her. Still holding tight to her neck, he pushed her down on the floor, forcing her down on her knees while facing the couch.

"Hands behind your back!" He barked.

She moved her hands as demanded, not once looking up at him. She kept her eyes down, awaiting her faith like she always had. He got up from the couch and left the room, leaving her there for a minute alone, until he came back with a pair of handcuffs, cuffing her hands behind her back. Still she looked down at the couch in front of her while he quickly got out of his pants and boxers. He grabbed her hair as he went to sit in front of her so she was in between his legs and then guided her head forward.

"Open up, naughty girl," he said.

He let out a sigh as she closed her lips around his dick, going to work on him like she always had, like she knew he loved. He kept his hand in her hair but allowed her to set the pace, not wanting her to choke on him.

"That's it, baby girl. Make me cum," he said blissfully.

It didn't take her long to meet his request. It never did. Whatever tricks she could with that tongue always had him moaning and panting in no time. He tightened his hand in her hair, holding her head still as he came, looking down at her as he felt her swallow with his dick still inside her mouth.

He felt so good but he couldn't let the blissful moment take away what he was about to take back, what he wanted. He yanked her head back and forced her to look up at him.

"You did good," he said.  
"Thank you, sir," she said.

He moved his hand between her legs, squeezing her crotch through her denim shorts.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked.  
"Yes sir," she answered.  
"Tell me what I wanna hear," he said and smirked.  
"I want you to fuck me, sir. I want you to fuck me from behind and give me a real orgasm," she said.

With his hand still in her hair, he yanked her to the side, forcing her head down to touch the floor. He grabbed her shorts, yanking at them with such violence that they finally ripped apart and he managed to get them down her thighs. And there she was, his beautiful girl, not wearing panties like she almost never did around him. Had she known it would end like this or just secretly hoped for it? Whatever had made her do it, it had him smirking again as his hand came down hard on her ass, making her yelp.

"A naughty girl like you doesn't deserve anything but a dirty floor!" He growled.  
"Yes sir," she said.

He could never get tired of hearing her agree with him like that, calling him sir, allowing him to dominate her completely. With a primal growl he pushed himself inside her, grabbing her hips tight as he thrust into her over and over as hard as he could. And there they were, the real sounds, not that fake shit he had heard on the DVD. He could still make her scream out in pleasure and he kept at it, one hard thrust after the other, until he felt her tense up and cum. By the sounds of it, it was surely one of the better orgasms, and he continued his thrusts, pushing through all her screams until they died down, way too soon in his opinion. All he wanted was to hear them all day and as he came shortly after too, he promised himself he would make sure to hear them over and over the rest of the day, the rest of the night, the rest of his life.

He pulled out of her and yanked her back up by her shoulders, leaning her up against his chest, allowing her to rest on his thighs. He turned her head and bowed his own down to kiss her. She still had a fruity taste to her, a taste he had missed so much. While still kissing her, his hands worked blindly to unlock the cuffs and free her. Once it was done, he looked at her with dark eyes before getting back up from the floor and getting dressed. He took another look at her, a little twisted smile on his face, before he moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm going to beat up Tyler for making that recording of you and make sure the original gets deleted and then I'm gonna get your stuff," he answered.  
"My stuff?" She asked.

He stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at her, his eyes dark, demanding and full of lust.

"I don't know when I'll be back but you better be on the bed naked, wet and ready when I get back if you know what's good for you," he said in a demanding tone.  
"Yes sir," she answered.  
"And you're not ever fucking leaving me again, are you?" He growled.  
"No sir," she said and smiled.


End file.
